worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Mount lore
The racial mounts are given lore on an old Worldofwarcraft.com page.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/mounts/index.html#racial This lore may be taken down at some point. Alliance mounts Dwarves Rams: Distinguished by their shaggy coats and massive horns, Barak Tor'ol mountain rams are simple yet proud animals whose fearlessness is matched only by that of their dwarven masters. While these good-natured animals lack ferocity, they compensate with uncommon durability and strength. The thickness of their fur helps them withstand the biting winds of Khaz Modan and the sharp claws of the mountain beasts that populate the region. Colors Level 20 *White: Snow White with Silver accents *Brown: Brown with White accents *Gray: Light Gray with Darker accents Level 40 *Swift White: White with Teal armor and Brown horns *Swift Brown: Brown with Violet armor and Gray horns *Swift Gray: Gray with Silver armor and Black horns Gnomes The gnomes' revolutionary mechanostrider represents yet another marvel of their engineering prowess. Each strider is specifically designed with the individual rider in mind. They are constructed using state-of-the-art steam compression, servo-motor dynamics, and duro-steel plating. This offers the rider a reliable and durable means of transportation. Some claim that the mechanostrider's lack of true sentience makes for a very dumb mount. However, the gnomes counter that under a skilled rider, the mechanostrider is more responsive than even the best trained live mount. The mechanostrider can move at speeds up to 30 mph. This is the one device that gnomes refuse to restructure for their larger allies. All gnome tinkers agree that the striders are only available for small humanoids. Although some goblins have purchased striders for themselves, most of these striders have only proud gnomish passengers. Colors Level 20 *Unpainted: Entirely Steel Grey *Red: Red/Yellow Accents *Blue: Blue/Silver Accents *Green: Green/Chrome Accents Level 40 *Swift Green: Green with Yellow Fire Emblem *Switft White: White with Orange/Red Sunburst Emblem *Swift Yellow: Yellow with Black Stripes Night elves Sabers: Before they were domesticated by the Sentinel Army and trained as mounts, Kalimdor's savage nightsaber panthers were considered to be among the continent's most vicious inhabitants. While many of these grand predatory beasts still prowl the dusky shores and forests of the night elves' homeland, the finest pedigrees of the species, recognized by their superior swiftness and agility, now serve a more practical purpose for those skilled enough to ride them. Colors Lvl 20 *Riding Spotted Frostsaber: Looks like a Snow Leopard with a saddle *Riding Striped Dawnsaber: Looks like a white tiger with a saddle. *Riding Striped Frostsaber: Looks like the mount for a Priestess of the Moon from WC3 *Riding Striped Nightsaber: Looks like a Wild Nightsaber with a saddle and large body Lvl 40 *Swift Mistsaber: Pale Purple colored Saber *Swift Stormsaber: Navy Blue colored Saber *Swift Frostsaber: Pale Blue/Grey Saber Humans Horses: The strong bond between the humans of Azeroth and their warhorses has existed for generations. However, since the fall of Lordaeron, only select varieties continue to be bred throughout Alliance-controlled lands. Most prized among these are the stately Evendales of Elwynn Forest, renowned for their loyalty and even tempers. These horses command a hefty sum, but they reward their owners with steadiness and speed. Colors Lvl 20 *Pinto: Brown with White Spots *Brown Horse: Light Brown color *Black Stallion: Dark Grey color *Chestnut Mare: Looks like a pinto with no spots Lvl 40 *Swift Palomino: Tan color with Light Blue Armor *Swift White Steed: Grey with Grey/Brown armor *Swift Brown Steed: Dark Brown with Black/Dark Grey armor Draenei Elekk: One of the many creatures the Draenei brought with them to Azeroth. Originally native to the vast plains of Nagrand, many Elekk were tamed by the Draenei due to their similar peaceful and placid nature. However, like their stalwart riders, The Elekk are fierce creatures in battle, charging enemies head on with there massive ivory tusks. The Draenei continue to breed the Elekk on Azuremyst and Bloodmyst isle. Colors Lvl 20 *Brown Elekk: A beige color with a silver belly *Gray Elekk: A dull blue *Purple Elekk: A dark pink/brighter purple Lvl 40 *Great Blue Elekk: A dull blue/grey with blue battle armor *Great Green Elekk: A dull blue with green battle armor *Great Purple Elekk: A beige color with purple battle armor Worgen Worgen will not have a racial mount, but will instead have Running Wild, in which they take to all fours and travel at mount speed. Horde mounts Orcs Wolves: Wolves are indigenous to many parts of Azeroth. They live on every known continent and have a wide variety of subspecies and social habits. Although most are hostile towards anyone who trespasses on their territories, a few unique dire wolf packs have befriended the Horde in recent years. These cunning and ferocious creatures have found an especially welcome home among the orcs, who admire their endurance and keen survival instincts. Colors Lvl 20 *Black Wolf: Black *Brown Wolf: Pale Brown *Dire Wolf: Grey *Timber Wolf: Tan/Orange Lvl 40 *Swift Brown Wolf: Dark Brown *Swift Timber Wolf: Grey/White *Swift Grey Wolf: Black/Grey Undead Skeletal Horses: Not even the noble steeds that succumbed to the Plague are allowed any rest in the hands of the Forsaken. Through an arcane mix of alchemy and necromancy, the Royal Apothecary Society has raised numerous fallen steeds to serve as mounts for the vengeful dead. These undead steeds are as strong as they were in life, and far more resilient. An unfortunate characteristic, however - one that the Forsaken are none too enamored with is the steeds almost universal stubbornness. From death and beyond, the mighty steeds still cling to the willful spirit that served them in life. Colors Lvl 20 *Black Skeletal Horse: Blue bones and black skin *Blue Skeletal Horse: Grey Skin *Brown Skeletal Horse: Tan Skin *Red Skeletal Horse: Purple Skin Lvl 40 *Green: Grey Bones and Green Cloth around body *Purple: Purple Bones and Cloth around body *Ochre: Orange Bones and Cloth around body Troll Raptors: The savage ferocity of Kalimdor's raptors has enthralled the Darkspear trolls since their arrival. They consider a raptor to be the truest form of a hunter, and as such, the tamed Troll Raptor is their mount of choice. A tamed raptor is truly a fearsome beast, as a skilled troll is able to channel the reptilian steed's savagery to suit the rider's will. A tamed raptor is also one of the most auspicious signs of status amongst the trolls; many have died trying to tame these swift and deadly hunter beasts, and to possess one indicates great station. Colors Lvl 20 *Violet Raptor: Purple/Blue Skin *Emerald Raptor: Green/Yellow Skin *Turquiose Raptor: Light Blue/Yellow Skin Lvl 40 *Swift Blue Raptor: Same as Turquoise, green armor *Swift Olive Raptor: Olive Green/Pink, purple armor *Swift Orange Raptor: Orange/Turquoise, Black Armor Tauren Kodos: There is but one creature in all of Kalimdor that possesses the strength and stamina to bear a tauren rider into battle: the majestic kodo beast. Swifter and slightly smaller than their wild cousins, kodo mounts nevertheless demonstrate the same resilience and fearlessness found in their untamed brethren, traits that serve them well when bearing their equally resolute riders. It is said that only the most virtuous of tauren can win the affection of a kodo war mount, for these mighty beasts only serve those that approach them with honor and respect in their hearts. Colors Lvl 20 *Brown Kodo: Grey/Tan *Gray Kodo: Grey/Green *White Kodo: Grey/White Lvl 40 *Great Gray Kodo: Grey/Tan with white armor *Great White Kodo: Grey/White with blue armor *Great Brown Kodo : Dark Brown with Tan armor Blood elves Hawkstrider: A member of the tallstrider family these birds have been breed to be able to not only carry a passenger but to look good while doing it. They come in a variety of bright colors and have a thin, curved beak and burning orange eyes. '''Colors Lvl 20 *Black Hawkstrider: A dull black *Blue Hawkstrider: Blue feathers that blend into a green *Purple Hawkstrider: Purple feathers that blend into a blue *Red Hawkstrider: Red feathers that blend into a purple Lvl 40 *Swift Green Hawkstrider: Sea green feathers that blend into a forest green *Swift Pink Hawkstrider: Red feathers that blend into a purple *Swift Purple Hawkstrider: Purple feathers that blend into a blue Goblin Trike: A three-wheeled mechanical vehicle similar to the Mekgineer's Chopper and Mechanohog. Like the Gnomish Mechanostrider, the Trike is mechanical by nature. Trikes can be purchased from a vendor in the Goblin Slums of Orgrimmar. The history behind the development of the Trike is unknown at this time. Class mounts Paladin Possessed of a noble spirit and deceptive intelligence uncommon among its kind, the warhorse is a regal charger that only the most inspiring of paladins can call to service. Once it pledges its service to a worthy master, the warhorse holds to its responsibility as a loyal mount and steadfast companion with a devotion that cannot be found in its lesser cousins. The paladins warhorse is more than a steed; it is a tireless cohort for its valorous master, carrying the paladin across Azeroth on a ceaseless crusade to vanquish evil wherever it may lurk. *Warhorse: Looks like a white horse with armor and a blue cloth. *Epic Charger: Looks like the Warhorse with golden armor with spikes on the head, a gold/blue cloth, and a golden aura surrounding it and its rider. Warlock The remote plains of Desolace were once home to a unique breed of horse too proud and wild to countenance riders. Yet it is precisely this willful conceit that enticed the elders of the Shadow Council to bind these majestic steeds to their service with dark rituals too horrific to perform by any but the most depraved of warlocks. Although they retain their imposing forms, these newly-christened felsteeds have become twisted with infernal energies, treading flames and breathing fire. Where their eyes once shone with exuberance and a zest for life, they now burn with hatred for the warlocks who corrupted them and anguish at the passing of the lives they once knew. *Felsteed: looks like a brown horse with flaming eyes and hooves. *Epic Dreadsteed looks like the Felsteed with horns and flaming crest. Other mounts *Deathcharger: A very rare drop from Baron Rivendare in Stratholme, the Deathcharger is a Skeletal Warhorse, with black trim and blue cloth adorning its bones. *Wintersaber: Available with sufficient reputation with the Wintersaber Trainers faction, these somewhat rare mounts resemble the sabers of the Night Elves. *Swift Zulian Tiger: A very rare drop from High Priest Thekal in Zul'Gurub, the Zulian Tiger resembles an orange-colored saber, with black stripes and a metallic green headpiece. *Swift Razzashi Raptor: A very rare drop from Bloodlord Mandokir, also in Zul'Gurub, the Swift Razzashi Raptor is a green raptor, with a yellow underbelly. *Qiraji Battle Tank: Found only in Ahn'Qiraj, the Qiraji Battle Tanks come in a variety of colors, including Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. A special, extremely rare Black Battle Tank is reserved only for each server's opener of the Scarab Gate. *Amani War Bear: Found in loot chest after completing the time trial in Zul'Aman. *Swift White Hawkstrider: A rare drop from Kael'thas Sunstrider in Magisters' Terrace (heroic mode). *PvP Mounts: Pre -The Burning Crusade race's mounts are available for purchase from mount vendors at Champion's Hall or Hall of Legends (for alliance and Horde, respectively) In only one color. Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:World of Warcraft mounts